The Haylin Prophesy
by Nara-hime
Summary: Haylin will rule as the heir to the moon rises... he will be one of one. This is a prophesy Rai reveals to his team when they are ready. What does it mean? And what does it have to do with a child named Raishen?
1. Prologue

Rating: T+ (for Violence, reference to sexual activities both forced and not and for self harm/mutilation)

Pairing: Clay/OC, Omi/OC, Rai/Kim, Dashi/Wuya (you'll see… wink)

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I do own all of my ideas that have to do with the characters! Bwahaha! And the outfit designs of 1-7 Dan, Master, and Grand Master dragons!

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Shoku Warrior.

While it was an amazing title held by only one and it commanded respect… however, Raimundo never found any from his fellow dragons. Mission after mission he would tell them the plan and as soon as they went off, they would improvise. Omi would normally be the first to break the formation and run off ahead. But recently, Clay and Kimiko were known to do it.

The last mission was one of those.

Raimundo opened his eyes, seeing that he was still lying on the floor; his arm in a cast and his chest swathed in bandages, and sighed. He could hear the voices outside his door. It was Master Fung and one of the older monks. They were talking about how he had almost died because of his lack of leadership… that it was lucky any one of them had come back, that they couldn't trust one who had turned to the Haylin side before.

Rai made a face at the door, feeling his hair shift from the wind he kicked up in annoyance. Why didn't they bash on Omi then? He had almost brought darkness upon the world not only once… but twice! Maybe they had some sort of Shen Gon Wu that allowed the user to look inside one's heart…

The Brazilian rolled his eyes and sat up, muttering a stream of colorful Spanish curses under his breath as his chest throbbed. Chase Young had nearly ripped out his heart, after all, the pain was to be expected… but the longer Raimundo sat still, the more his wind picked up. He hated being cooped up and longed to just at least sit and heal outside where he could let his cramped element roam over the hills. He felt the element rattling the bars of the window and drew it back, folding the wind inside himself, blending it with his chi. He sometimes wondered if the others had an element like his. An element with a temperament of its own, an element that they had to carry inside of them, like he did… maybe it was just a Shoku Warrior thing… he didn't know.

Raimundo fingered the golden pendant with the spiral, so like Jack's and Wuya's, placed on the front. It had been a gift from his father… his _real_ father. Not the creep who lived with his mother… the creep wh-

Rai shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had sworn to himself upon leaving that he would _never_ think of his father and what he had done again.

He sighed.

They were never going to reach an agreement would they?

His green eyes rolled towards the paper door as it shifted slightly, before sliding open. In came three of the elder monks, those that made the decisions concerning the dragons, and Master Fung, looking irate and tired.

"How are you, young wind dragon," the first monk said, seeing that Rai was awake and sitting up, although leaning heavily against the wall behind him.

"Much better, thank you master," he said, bowing his head and staring at the guy's shoes. He always wondered why they made the slippers so thin… and if they hurt him, he wondered what they felt like to the old men.

"Keep your mind focused, young one," Master Fung said sternly and Rai look up and grinned lopsidedly, his own way of saying he was sorry.

"Why did this mission fail, Pedrosa?" the second of the elders asked as Rai winced at the use of his last name. No one had ever referred to him that way, not even his teachers.

"Because I didn't take care of the others as I should have. As my responsibility as their leader," he said, looking to his right, a gesture of humility and slight shame he had read about that was polite for speaking to The Elders.

A smile ghosted The Elders' lips for a second. The wind dragon always had a reputation for rebellion and laziness, yet this boy knew not only his showdown rules but also the traditional mannerisms of Xiaolin.

"Did you outline the plan for them?"

"Yes…"

"How many times?"

"Like… maybe ten or so?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Answer… and it was ten."

"Who broke formation first Raimundo?" Master Fung asked from where he still stood behind the elders.

"What?"

"Someone had to have broken formation," the tallest elder said.

Rai closed his eyes and thought back. He decided to lie a little; so as to save Omi from the wrath that is Fung.

"No one broke formation, Master," Raimundo said quietly, forming his lie in his head. "I had underestimated Chase Young. He had Jack guarding the second gate and Wuya the first… I wasn't counting on Wuya having her powers back and it weakened us all."

"Is that so?" Fung asked, meeting Raimundo's eyes as they traveled upwards. That was the teen's fatal mistake. Almost at once Fung could see the dulled pain of having to lie in his eyes, however there wasn't a trace of guilt. He was lying to save someone's hide. "It was Omi wasn't it?"

Raimundo couldn't look away from Fung's face. There was something about the way his forehead was wrinkling that made the teen think that he was feeling empathy for him. He finally tore his eyes away and looked down to his left, focusing on his sleeve. A sign of resignation to everyone present.

"Sí…" he murmured, reverting to Spanish in his slight shame. He _hated_ that look of pity in Fung's face… but he knew he deserved it right now.

"If you will excuse us, my apprentices and I are going to have a little talk. I will join you later in the main floor of the vault," the Elders bowed to Master Fung and he to them as Raimundo watched, lowering his head in respect only when the tallest elder's head reached his level. "Now, can you stand Raimundo?"

"Sure thing," the boy said, shrugging and hoisting himself to his feet, wincing as his chest throbbed. He muttered colorfully under his breath until Dojo ran up with a wheel chair, which he gratefully plopped down into. "How long until I fight again, Master?"

"With Dojo's remedy your wound will be safe to stress for training in about a week, two weeks until you lead the team again though," Master Fung said, taking the handles of the chair and wheeling Raimundo out to the dining room where he left the boy up to his own movement. "I will get the others and we will discuss this during dinner."

"Pero… Omi…"

"I will not be harsh on him as long as you refrain from slipping back to Spanish, Raimundo."

Rai grinned lopsidedly, knowing that the Master and Dojo didn't understand a word of his native tongue.

"Will do!"

"And Raimundo?"

"Yes Master Fung?"

"The Elders were very pleased with your behavior, young Shoku Warrior," Fung said, his eyes twinkling.

Raimundo was stunned as he watched his master's retreating back. He was _never_ praised. He was the slacker, the evil one who would turn on you, the fluke fighter, as Omi tended to call him. After all, they still helped remind him that he was the last one to make apprentice.

Rai scowled as Omi ran in whooping at the sight of food and Dojo pushed him over to the table, crossing his legs as he put as much food as he thought he would be able to stomach on his plate. It wasn't much.

"Rai!" Kimiko chirped as she walked in the door. "You feeling better?"

"A little," he shrugged, his eyes closed as he waited for the inevitable.

"Your mission today," Master Fung said, silencing the chatter of his four apprentices. They looked down in shame, until only Raimundo was sitting staring straight ahead of him, his right hand limp in his lap. "Must have taught you something other than utter defeat."

"Oh, yes it did Master Fung!" Omi called, raising his hand with one finger pointing skyward as he nodded. Raimundo snorted slightly and Kimiko hid a grin. "It has taught me that Raimundo needs to work on his defense, Kimiko still has an anger problem, Clay is great defensively, and that my Lotus Prance was two steps off landing me slightly to the left."

"WHAT?" Raimundo seethed, a sudden up blast of wind blowing his hair straight up. As soon as his element appeared he reigned it back in and sat, eyebrow twitching, vein pulsing, and fist clenched.

"Omi, if that is all that it has taught you then you may not even be worthy of the rank of _Wudai_ Warrior… let alone hope to someday become Shoku Warrior," Master Fung said, anger and disappointment in his voice. Omi seemed to shrink as his mouth hung open in shock. "What should have been learned here is _to trust Raimundo's judgment_. He has enough on his head already than to deal with your disrespect. If I _ever_ hear of you directly disobeying Raimundo's orders again, Omi, you may just loose your spot as the Water Dragon. As for now, live with the knowledge that because of your mistake you almost cost Raimundo his life. I need to meditate now… pleasant dreams."

And with that outburst he was gone, leaving all five residents of the room in utter shock. Omi hung his head and sighed, seeming to completely deflate. Kimiko played with her food as Clay slowly ate his. Raimundo just sat there, staring into space.

"You ratted us out?" Kimiko asked slowly. Rai blinked once and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, his voice dripping venom.

Kimiko winced. She didn't mean to have it sound like that.

"Never mind," she muttered, still playing with her food, her expression back to blankness.

Rai glanced over at her, watching her, studying her.

"Do you really think that this is just a game?" he whispered, deadly in both voice and eyes.

"What?" Kimiko asked, fire dancing in her eyes. He had just crossed a line. "A game? Why would I think that?"

Rai held her gaze, knowing etched deep in his irises. Kimiko's fire slowly died as she studied the emotions dancing in his emerald eyes. Besides the knowing there was pain, sadness, fear, anger, and grief.

"What are you keeping from us?" the Japanese girl asked almost breathlessly.

Shock replaced the anger, quickly followed by mirth, the knowing intensified, and the knowing look grew.

"I was supposed to tell you this when I got your respect… but I believe the time may be coming," Raimundo said, leaning forward. Omi's head rose a little and Rai detected a bit of a shine in his eyes. He had everyone's attention. "Long ago… over 2,000 years ago in fact, there was a prophecy. Now, this prophecy came in many forms… but the main gist was the same. Haylin would rule as the heir to the moon arose. One of one.

"The prophesies were vague, but no one could pass on what the said was real for over a span of hundreds of years different cultures would have this prophesy revealed to them and soon, the entire world had a prophesy from each little section of it, all saying the same thing. It was in every language, it appeared in every form, and each prophesy appeared when the previous had been all but forgotten.

"Now, nearing the Haylin Moon, an entire month of heightened Haylin magic, something that happens every 5,000 years, the heir to the Haylin Prophesy will be chosen and he or she will bring _one million years of darkness!_"

"You just had to make it scary didn't you!" Dojo yelled from where he was trembling in Clay's shirt. "I'm starting to feel the evil… I have been for days now!"

"The Month starts in one week… I'm putting in a request with all the Master Monks for the use of the Sands of Time to go and train with Grand Master Dashi for about a year before coming back, who like the idea?"

Omi's face lit up as he jumped up onto the table and hug tackled Raimundo, causing him to yelp from pain.

"That is a most wondrous idea, Raimundo!" he squealed. "It will give us a lot of time to train and become as strong as a box or cows who move rocks!"

Silence fell as gears worked in the dragon's minds.

"You mean, strong as an ox, partner?" Clay ventured and Omi pointed at him.

"Yes! That is precisely what I said!"

"It wasn't even close, Ohm…" Raimundo said, rubbing his temples and sighing.

Kimiko just giggled.

AN: Just testing a little fic idea I have! I like how it started out, and I've been planning this for days! I even have a picture of a "Master Haylin Dragon" that I will try to upload if I get a scanner…. If I don't… then I will have to make it look nice with a digital camera! Yesh!


	2. Filler Chapter 1 Of the Wind

Two days found Raimundo walking on his own, the pain in his chest only causing him to faint when he bent over or moved to fast. He was beginning to get annoyed at staying in the grounds but didn't dare to provoke his injury by going to the top of the mountains his element enjoyed so much. The young Hispanic inhaled deeply, his eyes closed as he felt his element unfold from inside him to dance among the flowers and the birds, it surrounded him, held him, caressed him, it protected him.

"_Raimundo needs to work on his defense…"_

Omi's words echoed in his mind as he felt the wind start circling around him slowly, playing with his hair. He brought his hands, one newly released from the cast, and crossed them at the wrists in front of his heart and tilted his head back, allowing the wind to pick up and blow his hair straight up, his pant legs rustling with the tails of the top of his uniform. He could sense any disturbance to the air when he got like this. He felt when Omi stopped rustling the air with his jumps to turn his head, he knew when Kimiko leaned out of the window, and he felt Clay's form pushing air aside as he walked towards him. A smile spread on his face as his eyes opened, green orbs sparkling with pure joy. He let the wind die down and felt it spread, calm as it only lifted itself to help a butterfly testing her wings for the first time.

"You okay, partner?" he halfway heard Clay ask him.

Rai was still spacey from his break from reality when he tilted his head from side to side, stretching out the slightly cramped muscles.

"Just happy to be moving about again," he replied, a breeze lifting his hair. He could almost hear the wind… _his_ wind laughing as it jumped about, discovering things he would have discovered days ago. It was helping him note every change in the garden, including...

His euphoria vanished to be replaced by sternness. Something was out of place in the garden.

"Bring it to me…" he muttered. It was supposed to be under his breath but he saw Clay raise an eyebrow at him.

"Rai…" the Texan said slowly, worrying for his best friend. Rai had been acting weird every since he became Shoku Warrior. He had seen Rai's break with reality before and seen the pure ecstasy etched on his friend's face when his element did as it pleased, and frankly, it worried him. The cowboy made a mental note to talk to Master Fung when he saw him next.

However, just them Rai caught a piece of paper in his hand that had been brought on a very strong wind. He read the card and rolled his eyes, sticking his hands in his sleeves as he crossed his arms, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Omi! Kimiko!" he called and the two joined them in a second. "Unfortunately, I can't join you, but I found this," he flipped out a card instantly recognizable as Jack's "Evil Boy Genius" business card. "My guess would be the vault," he sighed. Jack was too predictable. He opened his eyes to see the three waiting, albeit impatiently, for his word. He raised an eyebrow and smiled, the mirth shining in his eyes again. "Go on, have fun, and kick his but for me!"

"Right!" the other three dragons yelled and high-fived Rai before running off.

"Jack bots! Attack!" the cry echoed across the grounds only seconds before the crashing sound of metal breaking sounded. Rai felt himself smiling and missing being in there with the others, kicking Spicer butt. He felt himself sit down and didn't really mind. Folding his hands in his lap he let his mind's eye wander on the wind and was soon brought above the battlefield, lending assistance in the wind to push a friend forward, or to still a robot for attack. Everything became a chess game. He would be on the defensive and the offensive, setting everyone up for a-

"Check mate," he murmured, opening his eyes and standing up slowly. After all of the use of his element he was tired, and where Chase had stabbed him hurt awfully. He decided to make a beeline for his room and when he got there, he crashed down on the mat, not caring for his injuries, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside where Jack was currently running away with Wuya who was, of course, screaming about how he was an idiot.

"It is amazing that we did not have to go through a Xiaolin Showdown," Omi said, grabbing the various Wu that had dropped out of Jack's escape bag.

"Yeah, even with Rai gone it seemed easier than normal," Kimiko agreed, pocketing the Star of Hanabi.

"Uh, listen, I need to go talk to Master Fung," Clay said, handing Omi the Fist of Tebigong. "I'll be back later to train, ok?"

The other two nodded and Clay turned on heel, determined to get to the bottom of what was causing Raimundo's strange behavior.

"Master Fung?" Clay said, taking his hat off as he walked up behind the meditating Master of the Temple. "Uh… I really need to speak with you about-"

"Raimundo?" Master Fung said, opening his eyes and turning around. "Please sit down, Clay."

"Yeah, its about Rai… he's been acting kind of funny every time he uses his wind now," Clay said, seating himself in the traditional meditating stance.

"So you have noticed?" Master Fung asked simply, staring Clay in the eyes.

"Well, yeah… the first time was when he was on the mountain, and this time it was actually in the temple. His wind just surrounds him and blows straight up and he gets this weird happy look in his eyes."

"That is because he is finally becoming one with the dragon within him," Master Fung said, his eyes twinkling.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I will be perfectly honest with you, Clay. There hasn't been an actual Wind Dragon since Grand Master Dashi. For some reason most of them die young or can't get through this stage of their powers and are lost in a state of euphoria for the rest of their lives. We normally have to lock them away and seal their powers before they hurt someone."

"Do you think Rai…?" Clay let the question hang, not wanting to voice it further.

"I believe that Raimundo is actually getting complete control of the wind. His state of euphoria gets less and less every time. However, there is something strange. If someone doesn't stop it before it reaches its peak, the wind goes wild and Raimundo breaks. It has happened once on the mountains and it broke Raimundo. I had never seen him cry before that time and yet he just fell to his knees as the wind died down and tears fell from his eyes. Apparently this state of euphoria is similar to an emotional high and it calls memories out from the dark recesses of Raimundo's mind. Memories that he himself may not know."

"Why are you tellin' me this?" Clay asked quietly.

"Because if all of you do not make Raimundo open up, I fear we may loose him… for good this time."

(Ah, short… but I was bored so I just started writing… so this is just kind of a filler chapter that has part of the plot in it… this is like the Prologue version 1.5 XDDD… Rai's past will start shaping in the next chapter as will the actual plot of this story… and hey! Maybe a Xiaolin Showdown… if and when you review… care to share some ideas for a Showdown and/or Shen Gon Wu? This will take place about five days from Clay's conversation and Rai feels that he's healed enough… but will he be? BWAHAHA! Ano… I love Rai… truly I do…)


End file.
